Many factors may be taken into account when designing and creating a useful system for generating graphical visualizations of data retrieved from one or more sources. One such factor is to ensure that the representation of data in the visualizations is done so in a manner that enables a user to easily discern the relevant information from the data, or to interpret the data in such a way that is useful to the user. This becomes particularly relevant when analyzing extremely large sets of data, and more so when the large sets of data are skewed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of representing data.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of identifying the relevant data for display.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the afore-mentioned problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
The background discussion (including any potential prior art) is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge.